


Singing Stars

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the night sky likes to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WTNVSS over on Tumblr and posted there as well.

The stars were singing in the sky that night. Literally. Literally the stars were softly singing down to everyone down in Night Vale, although they rudely refused to take any song suggestions and insisted on singing whatever songs popped into their minds whenever they were finished with the current one. This sadly meant that they had spent the last three hours singing _Flamme À Lunettes_ , albeit in the original French complete with one half singing one part and the other the other part of the song.

The singing was starting to drive Cecil mad. He had tried using his fingers at first to block out the sound, gritting his teeth when this proved useless. All of the cotton balls in their home had recently gained sentience and no matter how many times he promised to clean them after, none of them agreed to let him use them to stop up his ears. Ear plugs had been made illegal after several citizens had suffered almost permanent brain melting damages.

This sadly left Cecil with the only option of lying in bed with a pillow over his head, chanting angrily under his breath to try and drown the stars out. This of course did absolutely nothing at all to lessen the noise and volume of the stars outside but it made Cecil feel a little better, thinking that he was at least trying to stop it.

After three solid hours of singing, Cecil forced himself to slip out of bed with a hiss and a muttered curse. These stars were ridiculous! Surely Carlos had come home by now from his late night science? Perhaps he could ask Carlos to use his science to find some kind of solution to this singing problem.

He checked the front of the house and saw the telltale signs that Carlos had returned. His light up sneakers were set neatly on the ground and his messenger bag hung up on a hook. He frowned a little as he searched for his lover, scratching the back of his head when he found no signs of him inside.

Where could he..?

He gasped and clapped his hands together when an idea came to him. He trotted over to where the pull down ladder that led up onto the roof was and he smiled knowingly when he saw that it was down. Of course! Where else would Carlos be if there were something involving stars?

He giggled to himself, shaking his head as he went back into the kitchen to make two mugs of thick hot chocolate. He checked the cookie jar and found several bat cookies left, nodding as he set them onto a small plate beside the hot mugs on a softly humming tray. Once finished he picked the tray up, making the careful climb up the ladder.

Carlos sat on the roof, smiling up at the singing stars in the sky. His weighted blanket was draped over his lap and he ran his fingers over the silver beads that had been sewn into the black and blue fabric, forming his favorite constellations for him to toy with when he felt like it. He lowered his gaze from the stars when he heard someone approaching and he looked over his shoulder, smiling and waving Cecil over. “Cecil! Cecil, isn’t this amazing?” he asked.

“Is it?” Cecil asked as he sat down beside him. He held the tray over his head, allowing Carlos to share his blanket with him. He lowered it once they were settled in again, smiling as Carlos chose a cookie.

“I love this song!” Carlos pointed out. “It’s so nice how they’ve been singing it for me so much!”

“Oh,” Cecil hummed. He picked up his mug, sipping the liquid for a moment before glancing up at the stars as their current singing started to wind down. “Do you think they’ll sing anything new eventually?” he asked.

“It would be nice if they sang something from Pitbull maybe,” Carlos laughed. A moment later he perked up, gasping as the stars started to oblige. “Oh! Wow…” he whispered.

Cecil smiled as he watched Carlos’ face brightening up, humming to himself before taking another sip from his mug. “Wow indeed, darling Carlos.”

“Did you say something?” Carlos asked, looking over at him.

“I love you, Carlos.”

Carlos smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you too, Ceec!” he said, pressing their shoulders together in happiness.


End file.
